


I'm Not Ashamed

by CassieBeckett



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Break Up Talk, Other, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassieBeckett/pseuds/CassieBeckett
Summary: So, uh- I apologise to all of the Roceit shippers out there. I know these are rough times for you... So have this fic from before last episode's, uh, events.There. I've fixed it for you.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	I'm Not Ashamed

Roman glanced nervously behind him as he dragged the cabinet in the hallway aside, crawling through a small door to the dark half of the mind.

He and Deceit had been dating for seven months at this point; but the light sides still were none the wiser. Roman kept promising himself that he would tell them; but somehow, he kept talking himself out of it at the last minute.

Roman trembled as he walked past his brother's door, but rushed down the hall, determined. He wasn't going back now. He had a boyfriend to see.

Deceit smiled as he heard the familiar knock on the door; no dark side would ever be so polite as to knock, so he immediately knew who it was.

"Thought you were never coming," Deceit said sarcastically as he opened the door for Roman with a sweep of his hand.

"Sorry, it took me a while to get away," Roman whispered, closing the door behind him. "Logan kept lecturing me about maintaining a sleep schedule for some reason." He huffed in frustration. "I swear, his tangents are becoming more and more random."

"Well, I'm glad you're here," Deceit said, smiling a rare smile.

"Are you lying?" Roman joked, feigning confusion.

"Honestly, you know me so well," Deceit said, jokingly extending every 's'.

Roman laughed, and sat on the end of Deceit's bed hesitantly. Deceit kissed him on the cheek, smiling. But Roman didn't smile back.

"I-uh, I wanted to talk to you about something, actually."

"Oh dear, am I in trouble?" Deceit asked, pouting.

Roman didn't give a joke in response.

"I... Are you making me lie?"

Deceit nearly jumped, and uncharacteristically stammered.

"I- uh, of course... Of course not!"

Roman but his lip.

"Stop ; I-I know you are." Roman paused, fiddling with his sash. "Every time I go to tell the others about us, I can't. It's like there's something physically stopping the words from forming."

"That's nerves, genius," Deceit replied, trying to sound casual but not quite succeeding. "Why would I stop you from telling them? It's your own business."

"It's your business too," Roman said. "And I know you too well by now to be fooled by your lying. Just spit it out." He stopped, lowering his voice. "I promise- whatever you say, I won't get mad."

Deceit swallowed. "It's just- well, I know what the light sides mean to you, and I know what they think of me. I-if they find out about us, then..." Deceit looked away, trying to find the right words. "What if they, I don't know- disown you?"

Roman nearly scoffed. "Dee, they won't 'disown' me because I'm dating someone they may not approve of!"

"If they leave you it'll be completely my fault. I- I don't want to do that to you." Deceit burst out. "I could never."

Roman smiled; this was the side of Deceit that Roman had grown to love.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you," Roman said softly. "Whatever their reaction may be, I'll be with you. They accept me, and I know they'll accept you too eventually."

"You don't know that," Deceit said, breaking free from Roman's grasp. The words caught in his throat, and he looked horrified as tears escaped from his eyes.

"I don't want to make you choose!" Deceit said, his voice muffled as he held his head in his hands. "You deserve to be with them!"

Roman was temporarily speechless. Deceit never cried; Roman was convinced that he couldn't. He was too sturdy, too sarcastic to cry.

"Deceit, I-"

"It's not worth it," Deceit said. "I'm not worth all of this. Just find someone you can be with without having to fight for it. Please- just go."

"I'm never going to leave you! Dee, I- I love you. I'm not leaving you because it'll be 'easier'- you're worth fighting for," Roman said quickly. "I'm not ashamed of you."

He wrapped Deceit in a hug.

"I'm not ashamed."


End file.
